something's wrong with chris?
by mindfreak2.0
Summary: something's wrong with chris and nobody knows what it is. bad sum. sorry, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own 

"Chris make sure to eat," piper said to her son, "you to Wyatt."

"Okay mom," the two boys said kissing there mom on the cheek. Chris and Wyatt walked out of their house and got in Wyatt's car. "Mom is so over protective," Chris said. "Come on, with our lives she has a reason to be," Wyatt pointed out. "True, but I just wish she would back off a little," Chris said as they parked in the school parking lot. "Well she's mom," Wyatt laughed. Chris and Wyatt got out of the car.

The day want as usually teachers got pissed at Chris and were happy with Wyatt. Than came 5th period. Chris sat in the back of the class room. Chris pulled a girl closer to him, started touching her legs, and soon started kissing her. "Chris halliwell, go to the counselor now," the teacher said.

"but-," Chris started

"I don't want to hear it. You have made a joke of this class room. I have tried everything with you. Maybe you just need help. Go to the counselor," the teacher said as she pointed to the door.

"Whatever," Chris got up and went the counselor's office.

"Hey," Chris said as he walked into the counselor's office. "Ah, Chris, your teacher just called," he said, "I'm the new counselor, you can call me tom, please sat," Chris laid on the couch. "Okay, tom, how about writer me a slip back to class and we call it a day," Chris said as tom came his way.

"Well Chris I'll sorry you feel that way," tom said was a smile. Chris felt like something was wrong. Tom then punched Chris so hard it knocks him out. "You only brought this upon yourself, and when I'm done with you, you will never be bad again," tom said smiling at the unconcsion (?) boy. He opens the window in his office. He jumped out with the boy in his arms. He put Chris in his car put a sheet over him, and cracks the windows. So he wouldn't die than when back into his office. "Now to clear up where his at and where he's going to go," tom said looking though Chris' files, "this is good he's on the swim team practice today, so that clears up where he's going. Tom than picked up the phone and called the principal. "Hello……ah yes I will have Chris halliwell the rest of the day in a private session ……thank you."

* * *

At the end of the school day tom waited till Wyatt left to tell the swim team couch that Chris wasn't going to make to practice, because he didn't feel up to it after there session.

* * *

"Where am I," Chris opened his eyes. He was tied to a bad, but he was fully cloth. Chris tried to orb out, but he couldn't. "Chris we need to talk about your behavior," tom said walking into the room. "Let me go, you freak," Chris said trying to get the ropes loose.

"I would say you the freak, I mean you are a witch, but than again I'm a demon. Oh as for your powers, I had a friend to put them in a box for me," tom sat by Chris and start ripping his shirt of him, "I guess I should have taken your shirt off before I tied you up."

Tom took his own cloths off. "Now Chris I hope you learn your lesson when I'm dome with you," tom said.

"Leave me alone, you fuck," Chris said tom got on top of Chris and started thrusting in to Chris. Chris didn't know what to think; what was happening to him. He was being raped. Tom started thrusting into him harder. Chris bit his tongue to keep him self from screaming, but most of all moaning. He will not give this guy the satisfaction.

He felt like he was lying there forever. When he finally got the ropes loose it was midnight. He put on his pant on slowly. First he tried orbing. When he saw he couldn't. He started walking.

* * *

hope you liked it 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris solely walked into the house. Chris saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Chris do you know what time it is," piper said rising from the couch. "No," Chris said walk toward the stairs. "Where do you think your going," Leo said

"To my room where do you think," Chris said turning his back.

"You stay right there young man," piper said

"Listen, a demon attack me, and took my powers, so I had to walk home," Chris yelled at his parents.

"Why didn't you call for someone," Leo pointed out

"I don't know, I thought I could do it by myself," Chris said

"Okay," piper said

"I going to sleep," Chris said he went up stairs.

"He's lying," Leo said.

"No, he's just not telling us something," piper said.

* * *

Chris went to into bathroom, and at himself the mirror. "That didn't happen, I wasn't, no," Chris as he walked on to the toilet and throw up.

"You okay, man," Wyatt said

"Fine," Chris said lifting his head.

"Really because you look a little-," Wyatt started.

"I said I was fucking fine," Chris shouted.

"What's going on here," Leo said standing by the bathroom.

"Nothing," Chris said walking out of the bathroom.

Leo grabbed Chris' arm. "I'm not done with you yet," Leo said.

"Get off me," Chris said pushing his father down the stairs. Chris and Wyatt watched their father go down the stair. When Leo finally lied on the ground not moving.

Chris run into his room, when realize dad was okay he follow his brother.

"How could you do that, you could have killed dad," Wyatt said standing at the end of Chris' bed. "He died before he won't have gotten over it," Chris said, now sitting up.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother," Wyatt said. Chris laughed, stopping himself from saying, 'your brother died today'.

"You think this is funny," Wyatt said grabbing Chris' shirt. Wyatt let go when he looked in Chris' eyes. They were…….dead. "You know what forget it, "Wyatt said as he dropped Chris on the bed and when to his room. Chris lied in his bed afraid to close his eyes. Chris ended up felling asleep. Chris woke up the next morning, even more full with anger. Chris got out of bed, and tossed some cloths on. He didn't care anymore. He went downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. Chris step into the kitchen. "Chris come sit down next me," Leo said pointing to the chair next to him. "I have school," Chris said coldly. "I made all of this food and you going to eat," piper said pointed to the table. Chris sat next to his father, as his brother came and sat down. Piper sat down at the table. "Well eat," piper said. "Mom, I'm not hungry," Chris said, getting up. "Sit back down mister," piper said, "you are going to eat you didn't eat last night."

"Oh, whatever,"chris yelled as he got up, "you know what fuck this, fuck you." Chris orbed out. "I'll go look for him," Wyatt said as he orbed out.

* * *

Chris sat on the eage of the Golden Gate Bridge looking at the cars. "What do you think your doing," Wyatt said. "Thinking," Chris said not even lifting his head.

"Chris, what's wrong with you? What happen?"

Chris just sat there.

"Don't make me read your mind," Wyatt said as Chris looked at him with a black stare. "I have school," Chris said as he orbed out.

'What is going on with my little brother,' Wyatt thought. Wyatt orbed to school.

* * *

Chris slept in the back of the classroom. When he felt someone tap him on the head. Chris flinched as he left his head. "Yes," Chris said. "The counselor wants to see you in his office," the teacher went back to the front the class.

Chris' heart skipped a beat. "Well go," the teacher said, putting her hand on her hip. Chris got out of his chair, Chris walk slowly to Tom's office. He open the door to see Tom on the phone.

"Ah Chris," Tom said like nothing happen, "come sit."

Chris stood by the door. "I don't thing you want to disobey me, we both know what'll happen."

Chris slowly walked to the sit. "Did you get your powers back," Tom smiled, "It was only suppose to last for 10 hours."

"I did," Chris said looking at the floor. "Look at me went I'm talking to you," tom said grabbing Chris' face, "the school is saying your little brother is coming book the school." Tom let go of Chris' face. "Can I go back to class," Chris said.

"Go head," tom said

Chris got up slowly and started for the door. "So did you tell them," tom said getting up. Chris couldn't move anymore. Tom move in front of Chris, blocking the door. "No, you didn't, did you? You're disgusting. No one would want you if you told them," tom said. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," Chris yelled. "I mean look you at you I don't even want you anymore," Tom wispier is his ear.

"SHUT UP," Chris said orbing away. Chris crashed into the up stairs manor bathroom. "Knife," Chris called out than it appeared in his hand he cut deep, three times into his wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

The clothing store

Alex was looking at cloths when he felt a pain all over his body. "Chris," Alex said as he gasped for breath. Then he ran out the stop and orbed home.

Magic School

Wyatt felt the same pain, and ask to go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes. He ran out the classroom and orb home.

At home

Wyatt and Alex meet by the stairs. "You felt it too," Alex said. "Yeah, Chris," Wyatt said. Wyatt and Alex ran up stairs and open door to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Wyatt looked at there brother bleeding to death. "Alex get some towels, I'll heal him," Wyatt said. Wyatt ran to Chris side. "Chris," Wyatt said as heal him.

Chris opened his eyes. "Chris are you okay?" Chris than orbed away.

* * *

Chris than slipped on the Golden Gate Bridge and started felling off; Wyatt and Alex orbed just in time. Wyatt orbed him to the ground. Than Wyatt and Alex orb to him. "Why do you keep saving me," Chris got up screaming, "You would think you'd realize after I try to kill myself two times that I don't want to be here anymore."

"Chris," Alex said.

"No," Chris said orbed home to his bedroom.

"What's going on with our brother," Alex said.

"For once I don't know," Wyatt said

"Why didn't you read his mind," Alex said

"I couldn't,"

"I didn't think about it, okay," Wyatt said

"Let's just orb home," Alex said

"Yeah," watt

* * *

"Chris," Wyatt call, "Chris"

"Chris," Alex call, "Chris"

"Please just leave me alone," Chris called from his room.

Wyatt and Alex ran up stairs. "Chris," Wyatt said ran into the room. "Chris please just let us help you."

"No one can help me," Chris yelled from the darkest corner in the room.

"Chris please let us-,"Alex started

"Please just leave me the fuck alone," Chris cried

"Okay we'll leave if you don't try ----to kill your self. Again."

"Fine," Chris sobs.

"Is anyone home," phoebe call from downstairs.

"Great of all people the empath comes home," Wyatt said running downstairs with Alex. Phoebe saw the two boys running downstairs. "Alex, hey baby," phoebe said running him. "Hey Aunt Phoebe," Alex said as he embraced his aunt. Phoebe pulled a way from the hug and looked right at Alex and Wyatt. "What's wrong," phoebe ask, "Why do you think something's wrong?" they ask at the same time. "Because I'm an empath and an aunt. Where Chris," phoebe asked.

"Aunt Phoebe we just want-," Wyatt start.

"A truth spell on you," phoebe said,

"From the spirits

Across the sky

Make these boys

No longer lie."

"Aunt Phoebe how could you," Alex said. "Ahhh……shut up. Your mom would have done the same thing," phoebe said. Than Paige orbed in with piper.

"Hello people," Paige said

"Great you guys came just about to tell us what's wrong with Chris," phoebe said.

"Is something wrong with Chris," piper said.

"N-Yeah," Alex said.

"What's wrong with him," Paige asked.

"He……….he try to kill him self," Wyatt said.

"Nobody said anything. Piper sat down.

"While is he okay," Paige ask

"I think he's sleep," Wyatt said

"Piper is you okay," phoebe said.

"My baby tried to kill himself and you ask me if I'm okay," piper said, than she ran up stairs. "Dad," Alex said a Leo orbed in.

"Hey son your back," Leo said, "Since you're here I guess I have something to show you, too." Chris walked dead like down the stairs. "Wow Chris you like you've been hit by a car," Leo said.

"If only," Chris said got his wallet, "I'm going out."

"Don't you think you should cheek up with your mother first," Leo said. "Chris mom is upstairs crying thinking it her fault," Alex said. "Wait why is piper crying," Leo asked. "Nothing," Chris said as he headed for the door. Than Wyatt grabbed Chris' wrist.

"Now you know what happen daddy dearest did that, do you really want to repeat it," Chris said. "What do you think I'm going to do-kill myself," Chris said with a grin, then orbed away.


End file.
